School at night
by Uchiha Narachi
Summary: kalau pada malam hari sekolahmu berubah menjadi rumah sakit yang menyeramkan dan banyak hantunya... My first fic! Mind to RnR?


SCHOOL AT NIGHT

Summary: bagaimana kalau pada malam hari sekolahmu berubah menjadi rumah sakit yang menyeramkan dan banyak hantunya... My first fic! Mind to review?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Aku bersekolah di konoha gakuen. Hampir semua orang di konoha tau sekolah kami. Kau tau kenapa? Karena pada malam hari sekolah kami berubah menjadi rumah sakit yang menyeramkan. Yah begitu kata orang-orang. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Sampai pada suatu hari...

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau enak sekali ya, setiap hari pasti ada perempuan di sekitarmu!" kata laki-laki berambut kuning yang sekaligus teman baikku.

"Kau pikir begitu Naruto?" jawabku singkat

"Tentu saja! Coba aku bisa seperti dirimu."

"Jangan mengkhayal. Kau tidak akan bisa seperti diriku!"

"huft. Ngomong-ngomong aku mendengar rumor kalau pada malam hari sekolah kita menjadi rumah sakit. Kalau tidak salah setiap jam 9 malam."

"lalu, kau percaya rumor itu?" Tanyaku

"tentu saja! Lagipula yang cerita itu kan sakura-chan. Jelas aku percaya!"

Dasar bodoh. Begitu saja dipercaya. Batinku.

"kalau kau tidak percaya. Ayo kita tanya sakura-chan!"

"terserah."

"SAKURA-CHAN."

"BAKA! Jangan teriak di telingaku Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

"Hehehe, maaf Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritamu lagi tentang sekolah kita yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku! Uhm demi Sasuke!"

"Baik. Ini demi Sasuke. Jadi begini ceritanya.."

FLASHBACK ON

"Uhh, sial buku pr ku ketinggalan di sekolah. Duhh gimana nih mana udah jam segini! Kalo gak aku ambil terus gak dikerjain ntar dimarahin sama kakashi sensei tapi kalo aku ambil sekarang ke sekolah, ihh kan serem!"

Tapi daripada dimarahin kakashi sensei mending aku ambil aja deh tuh buku! Pikirku

Setelah 20 menit berjalan..

"yahh, gerbang sekolah udah ditutup. Masa' harus loncat sih! Ya udah deh biarin."

"eh kok, ada mobil putih panjang lagi! Pintunya terbuka!"

FLASHBACK OFF

"Lalu supirnya turun dari mobil dan menoleh padaku dengan tatapan mengerikan dan muka yang berlumuran darah. Aku langsung memanjat pagar lagi dan tidak jadi mengambil buku. Menyeramkan kan?"

"ya. Sangat menyeramkan!" kata Naruto.

"hn." Jawabku singkat.

Tapi itu baru awalnya saja...

**SASUKE'S HOUSE**

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?" tanyaku.

"hehehe, Hanya membuntutimu. Aku sangat bosan di rumah! Boleh aku menginap di sini?"

"terserah."jawabku

"hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"mengerjakan pr." Jawabku

"APA? Sial. Buku pr ku ketinggalan di sekolah!"

Naruto menatapku. Aku tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"hehe, Sasuke maukah.." aku langsung memotong

"tidak."

"ahhh. Sasuke, ayolah! Ohh jangan-jangan kau takut ya?"

"huft. Enak saja! Baik aku akan menemanimu."

Setelah 30 menit berjalan..

"akhirnya kita sampai!" kata Naruto.

"cepat ambil bukumu! Aku tunggu kau disini."

"eh kenapa? Oh kau takut ya?"

"bodoh, aku tidak takut! Cepat ya!"

Untung gerbangnya belum ditutup, kami langsung menuju ke kelas

"ketemu! Huh untungnya!"

"Naruto cepat apa kau mau kita terperangkap disini?"

"iya iya."

Lalu kami pergi menuju gerbang tapi..

Sial gerbangnya dikunci! Batinku

"ayo memanjat!" ajakku

Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak sesuatu menariknya ke dalam sekolah. Aku kebingungan, aku harus menolongnya. Aku mengejarnya. Tapi dia menghilang. Aku mulai menyusuri seluruh ruangan di sekolah membuka pintu satu-satu.

"hn, Naruto kau disini?"tanyaku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu aku membuka pintu selanjutnya

"huwwaa." Apa yang kulihat barusan? Naruto mau dibedah. Aku harus menolongnya. Aku langsung mendobrak pintu dan merebut Naruto.

"minggir kau dokter jelek!" aku menabrakknya. Dia langsung tergeletak di samping pintu. Aku melihatnya sebentar. Badanku gemetar semua. Kepala dokter itu tidak ada,tanganya juga tidak ada dan yang paling parah dokter itu mencekik ku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas langsung saja aku menendangnya. Aku memegang tangan naruto dan berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku tidak tau kami berlari kemana.

"Sasuke terima kasih sudah menolongku. Ehm kita ada di mana?"

"tidak tau. Yang pasti kita harus, eh apa itu?" kata-kataku terhenti karena melihat ada bola yang mendekat.

"sepertinya aku tau kita berada di mana sasuke, kita ada di gudang penyimpanan bola!"

"ssshh. Ada yang mendekat!"

Orang itu mendekat,semakin dekat... dan ternyata hanya seorang anak kecil.

Tunggu apa yang dilakukannya disini. Kan Cuma ada aku dan naruto di sekolah ini! Pikirku. Badan kami mulai gemetar. Anak itu menunjuk bola yang ada di dekat kami. Hanya badan anak itu yang terkena sinar bulan.

Aku mengambil bola itu dan memberikannya kepada anak itu. Tapi anak itu tidak mengambilnya. Lalu aku melihat bola itu. Aku berteriak kencang sejadi-jadinya.

"TIDAKKK, KEPALAAAAA!"

Aku melempar kepala itu kepada anak itu. aku dan naruto langsung lari entah kemana. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa dari gudang itu. setelah beberapa menit kami berlari kami berhenti.

"hn, sepertinya kita berada di taman. Kau dengar itu naruto? Seperti ada yang bermain ayunan."

"ya, aku mendengar..jangan-jangan kau mau ke sana ya?"

"tentu saja."

"jangan, aku takut di sini sendiri."

"penakut, padahal kau sendiri yang mengajakku ke sini kan? Aku juga tau sebenarnya kau hanya menantangku untuk datang ke sekolah ini. Dan sebenarnya bukumu tidak ketinggalan kan?"

"maafkan aku sasuke.."

"ayo."

"hmm. Tidak ada siapa-siapa!" aku terus memandang ayunan, mengamatinya secara detail

"hei, naruto kemarilah!" lalu aku menoleh

"hei, kau bersembunyi di mana. Jangan tiba- tiba menghilang naruto!"

"hmm,hmmm."

Suara siapa? Pikirku. Lalu aku menghampiri suara itu.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"lari,lari, lari sasuke! Jangan pedulikan aku. Cepat lari! Dia akan membunuhmu!"

"siapa? Siapa yang akan membunuh? Sebaiknya kau diam aku akan menolongmu." Saat akan membantu naruto berdiri tiba- tiba naruto mendorongku dan ketika itu aku merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak.

"lari sasuke,LARIIII!" teriak naruto

Hantu itu mendekati naruto. Tatapan hantu itu seperti ingin membunuh. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa hantu itu mencakar-cakar naruto. Aku diam membatu.

Hantu itu menoleh padaku, tersenyum padaku. Aku langsung balik badan dan berlari. Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenagaku sambil melihat jam. Jam 5.53.

2 menit, 2 menit lagi matahari akan terbit dan aku bisa keluar dari sekolah ini. tapi terlambat aku tersandung akar pohon. Bukk

"sial. Padahal sedikit lagi!" aku mulai bangkit dan berlari tapi sesuatu menarik kakiku.

TIDAKKK. Aku tidak mau mati. Sepertinya kakiku mati rasa. Aku menendang sekuat tenaga ke arah hantu itu

"minggir kau!"teriakku

Hantu itu mulai menghilang, cengkramannya mulai tidak terasa. Bagus! Matahari mulai terbit. Batinku

Sebentar lagi sampai di depan gerbang! Tapi aku tak sanggup lagi berlari. Aku terjatuh dan pingsan. Samar-samar aku mendengar kakashi sensei berbicara

"untuglah kita menemukannya. Selanjutnya kita cari naruto!" aku ingin berkata bahwa hantu itu telah membunuh naruto. Tapi aku tak kuat...

Aku terbangun di konoha hospital

" sensei. Apakah naruto bisa diselamatkan?" tanyaku

"umm.."lama sekali sensei menjawab. Akhirnya aku buka mulut

"dia sudah meninggal ya?" kakashi sensei tidak menjawab. Dan aku tau apa maksudnya itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Naruto terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan mengingatkanku untuk lari dan

Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku...

Lalu aku menaruh bunga di makamnya.

~terima kasih naruto~

THE END

Gak serem ya? Maklum deh ini fic pertama saya. Saya dapet inspirasi pas mau tidur, tiba-tiba muncul gitu! Dan untuk judulnya saya minta bantuin temen..

Kalo gitu

P

L

E

A

S

E

Review yaaaa...

Arigatou :D


End file.
